Work is in progress to study the trohic influences on the corneal epithelium that govern the early phases of wound healing in rabbits. We are measuring mitotic rate in this tissue and determining if there is a diurnal rhythm that can be influenced by decentralization of the adrenergic nerve supply or adrenergic drugs applied topically to the rabbit eye. We are also studying the influences on the density of beta-adrenergic receptors in the corneal epithelium and the requirements for changes in the density to occur.